


30 Minuets To Midnight

by DarkWolf3030



Series: Life As We Know Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fear, Homophobia, M/M, New Years, first 'i love yous'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: John and Alex and being together





	30 Minuets To Midnight

The party thumped around me. It's dull beats drilling into my brain as I downed my next drink. The only reason I remained at the party was the hand intertwined with mine most the night. The nervous hand of one John Laurens.

It took a lot of convincing from Laf and Herc to get us out tonight. I hated parties the looks I got from bystanders was enough to turn me away from the whole thing. The lights changed with the beat and the stomping of feet grew and the room seemed to vibrate. I was a literal hot mess which was another reason I didn't want to be here. The sweating bodies pushed against mine as I fought to find a clearing.

John didn't want to be here either. he was nervous for reasons I was unsure of. He kept opening his mouth and shutting it right after. I would ask him if he wanted to say something and he would just blush and dust it off. He kept a hand pushed into is left the pocket and held onto me with his right so he didn't lose me in the crowd of horny people.

John leaned into me when some girls near us started screaming along to a song on the radio. I pulled him down into an empty seat next to mine so we could catch our breath.

“God this sucks. Where are Laf and Herc? I want to get out of here.” He squeezed my hand and looked around, squinting under the bright lights.

“They left,”I told him. Lafayette had been very drunk and his fiance had to take him home before they ended up having sex in the bathroom. That was the very being of their life ever since their engagement two months ago. 

I tugged him up so we could leave. We got out of the club as he clung to me so we could stay close. The floor was sticky under my shoes and the air wreaked of spilled drinks. A man with a scowl knocked into me and a girl shouted a comment at us that forced John to drag me away from a fight with her boyfriend. That was just getting out the club. 

“Don't let them spoil the night,” he smiled. Soft smiles. Soft touches. It was all purely him. “Where are we going now?” His voice brought me back. He pulled his coat on tightly as we stopped outside the bright lime washed club.

“Another club?”

“God no,” he laughed. “My head hurts as it is.”

“I agree.” I pulled him close as the wind blew bringing small snowflakes that melted on his skin, sitting on his beautifully freckled cheeks. 

We had been dating for one year now. Well, i guess I'm rounding. We have a month to go but it's close. One whole year and I had never been happier. He was gorgeous and funny and just perfect. Sure we were not engaged like Laf and Herc but that didn't mean that I wasn't totally smitten with him. Some nights when I laid awake with him on my mind I knew I was in love. 

He giggled and wiped a fallen snowflake from the edge of my eyebrow.

God, I was so in love.

I stared into the eyes. I wanted to kiss him but I held myself back. We had never kissed before and that was my plan. Tonight at midnight I will have kissed John Laurens.

Laf told me while we were getting ready that I should have kissed him long ago, but I wanted to take it slow. It was obvious that John had been through a lot and after meeting his family during November it was even more apparent. His father was cold and the two younger siblings showed no love to him.

I would be that love I had decided when we left that lunch, while I laid in my dorm rooms bed. I would be everything he needs so he would never seek love from those cold people.

We walked on through the streets that were empty yet full all at once. One hour I told myself glancing down at my watch. I had one hour before I had to make my move. We stopped along the way to grab a cheap coffee that we passed between ourselves. our shoes knocked together when we sat down on a park bench. The metal was painfully cold, I paid it no mind because John was talking.

“Alex,” he started. “Where do you see yourself in two years?”

I raised an eyebrow. “In two years? I don't know. I see myself maybe closer to being a lawyer? Being successful, that's for sure. Why?”

He took a deep breath. “I know we haven't been dating for long...but I feel as though it's been years…” he shook clutching the outside of his left pocket. I set the paper cup for the coffee aside. “John are you okay?” I placed an arm around his shoulders

“Yes. alex i-i love you.” The words hung out in the open. They were his words, the first time either of us had said it. Words that I had felt for a long time. I saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I'm sorry-”

I pulled him close, his mouth against mine in a short spurt of the moment kind of kiss.

“I love you too, Laurens,” I said back once I could see those moon reflecting eyes again.

“You do,” he whispered

“With every piece of me.” We stayed there kissing again and again. 

Hey, thirty minutes to midnight was still good, it was just another second I got to kiss him more. My John Laurens on new years eve.

**Author's Note:**

> this is apart of when they were in college still


End file.
